Let It Go
|image= |game= |artist= Just Dance 2015 Idina Menzel (Disney's Frozen/Nicki Gonzalez) Chinese Version Hu Wei Na (Jalene) |from=film |tvfilm=''Frozen'' |year=2013 |mode=Duet Solo (Sing Along) |dg=Female/Female (♀/♀) Female (♀) (Sing Along) |lc=Light Blue Pink (Sing Along) |gc=Sky Blue/Lilac Lilac (Sing Along) |pc=Plum Purple/Icy Blue Icy Blue (Sing Along) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 2 (Sing Along) |alt = Sing Along (DLC) |nowc = LetItGo (Classic) LetItGoDLC (Sing-Along) |pictos= 116 (Classic) 126 (Sing Along) |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) (Sing Along)|dlc = January 20, 2015 (Sing Along) |kcal=25 |dura=3:44 |dlc='Classic' ??? (NOW) ??? (JDU) Sing Along ??? (2015) ??? (JDU) January 9, 2016 (NOW)}}"Let It Go" (" " in the Chinese spinoff) by Disney's Frozen is featured on , (under a different name and language), and . Dancers Classic They dancers are basically Anna (P1) and Elsa (P2) from the movie Frozen. Anna wears her pink cape, black and blue dress, and black boots, and Elsa wears her light blue sequin dress and blue kitten heels. Sing Along She's basically Elsa from the classic routine. She retains her features. Letitgo coach 1.png|P1 (Old) Letitgo coach 2.png|P2/Sing Along (Old) Letitgo_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Letitgodlc_coach_1_big.png|P2/Sing Along (Updated) Background Classic The official logo for Frozen first appears. During the verses, the dancers are in a snowy forest. During the choruses, the background is blue with light blue snow swirls and snowflakes across the screen. The dancer's reflections can be seen at the bottom. During the bridge, Elsa builds an ice castle. The background resembles the movie. Sing Along The floor contains a large light blue snowflake, which highlights and sparkles. Multiple snowflakes appear and disappear in the air. After the second hook, Elsa builds her ice castle from the classic routine. At the third hook, the background switches back to the snowflake floor. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves per coach in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: P1, cross your arms. P2, put your right hand on your face, as if in a thinking pose. Gold Moves 2 and 4: For both dancers, bring your arms down forcefully. P1, face the left, and P2, face the right when the chorus starts. LetItGoGoldMove1JDN.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 LetItGoGoldMove2JDN.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Sing Along There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sing Along, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw both arms forward while stepping to the right when "Let it go" is sung. Oie_1dkETkEaOKGx.png|All Gold Moves Dance Quests Classic * Special New Year Trivia *This is the third Disney song in the main series, after This is Halloween and Prince Ali. It is followed by Junto a Ti and Under the Sea. *Although she isn't credited, this is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. ** However, the song was covered, which would technically nullify her original version's actual presence in the game. ** The game uses a cover version of Nicki Gonzalez (Hu Wei Na in the Mandarin dub), although Disney's Frozen is credited for both games. * The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to Hot n Cold and Prince Ali. *This song was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the 'artist'. *The song was revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. * The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) preserved in their cartoon form. * This is the second time that a movie title appeared before the routine. This comes after Prince Ali. * In the Coach Selection menu, Anna has her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. * A very short part of the Sing-Along was found in a Vimeo showreel, making this choreography leaked. * Both Classic Mode and Alternate Mode for this song were leaked. * Elsa leaves ice trails whenever her arms or hands are in action. * "The past is in our past", instead of the correct "The past is in the past", is seen in the lyrics. * This is the only female/female duet in Just Dance 2015 (recycled DLCs not withstanding). * This is the final track to be revealed through a gameplay on the Just Dance YouTube channel. ** It is also the only track in the main track list to be revealed after the game's release and the final track list's reveal. * The lines "Don't feel" and "Here I'll stay" in the Sing Along routine become immediately unhighlighted after they are sung. In the Just Dance 2015 China version of the Classic routine, the Chinese line for Couldn't keep it in/Heaven knows I tried gets immediately highlighted, although Weina sings it slowly. * In the sing along, the song is titled "Let It Go" with quotations (the classic routine not having quotations) and the artist is "Disney Frozen" instead of "Disney's Frozen". Also, in the preview of the store, it shows "#Disney" on the corner. ** This is also the case on Just Dance 2015 China. * On Just Dance 2015 China, a Mandarin version of the song is used. The title is written as " ". It is currently the only Western song to have its audio altered for a foreign game, and one of the few times for any game. * On the Xbox One, the sing along routine came out roughly a month after it did on the other consoles. * This is the only song on Just Dance 2015 to have a downloadable alternate routine. * For some reason, the square of the Sing Along version is different in the shop than in the menu; it shows the dancer in a different pose and it can be seen that the dancer has lipstick. The lipstick is not present in the routine. ** This also occurs to I Need Your Love, as the square shown in the shop has a different background than the square shown in the song selection menu. * Similar to other songs with copyrighted dancers, being Prince Ali and Ghostbusters, the song does not come with an avatar that is based off one of the dancers in its debut. Instead, it comes with a snowflake avatar. ** In Just Dance 2016 (with the use of Just Dance Unlimited) and Just Dance Now, an avatar based off of Elsa is available, and the Snowflake avatar can now be unlocked after playing the Sing-Along routine. * This routine is the fourth in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali and Ghostbusters. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix, Ievan Polkka, You're The One That I Want and Under the Sea. * The dancers' skin tone is recycled in You're The One That I Want and Under the Sea. * The song's pictogram bar beats at a slow 69 BPM, even though the song's actual BPM is 137. * In Just Dance Now, there's a glitch when playing the classic routine; when the last Gold Move occurs, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear; however, its sound plays. *In Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now, the song name for the Classic routine is "Let It Go". However, this is not the case with the Sing-Along version of the routine. Instead, the song name for the Sing-Along version is Let It Go - ALTERNATE/Sing-Along without any quotation marks. Gallery Letitgo.jpg|''Let It Go'' Letitgodlc.jpg|''Let It Go'' (Sing Along) letitgo_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover Letitgo cover@2x.jpg|Classic Just Dance Now Cover Letitgodlc cover@2x.jpg|Sing-Along Just Dance Now Cover 214.png|Snowflake Avatar 200232.png|Golden Snowflake Avatar 300232.png|Diamond Snowflake Avatar Let It Go Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited 200443.png|P2's Golden Avatar 300443.png|P2's Diamond Avatar DSC_0415.JPG|Different square of the sing-along version in the shop Let it go-0.jpg|The leaked photo LIGpepe.png|Behind the scenes coachesblackscreendchr.png Let It Go (Sing Along).jpg letitgosing1.jpg letitgosing2.jpg letitgosing3.jpg ,etitgfoqs.png|Classic/Sing-Along Background LIG Pic.jpeg Let It Go Alternate Version Coach.png|Let It Go Sing-Along coach stbmenu.png|“随它吧” on Just Dance 2015 China let it go pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms letitgodlc pictos-sprite.png|Sing-Along Pictograms Videos Disney's Frozen "Let It Go" Sequence Performed by Idina Menzel Frozen - Let It Go《随它吧》 (Mandarin)(普通话) 『Official MV』 Just Dance 2015 - Let It Go - 5* Stars Let_It_Go_-_Disney_Frozen_(Sing_Along)_Just_Dance_2015 Let It Go - Yao Beina 舞力全开2015 "Let It Go" - Disney Frozen Just Dance Unlimited Let It Go - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation it:Let It Go Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Chinese Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with DLC Alternates